Je suis né comme ça!
by lecylindre
Summary: Un glitch dans l'animus envoie Desmond dans la Jérusalem de 1200. Il va devoir faire face à Malik et Altaïr et doute fortement sur ses chances de survie. L'univers d'Assassin's Creed et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Relation HommeXHomme, DesmondXMalik. Rated M pour la sécurité.
1. Chapter 1

Assassin's Creed

Chapitre 1 :

Desmond se leva de son lit de fortune en grimaçant. Une nouvelle journée commençait mais la motivation n'y était pas. Il n'avait définitivement aucune envie de retourner dans l'animus. Le brun savait que c'était important, que les autres comptaient sur lui, que personne d'autre ne pouvait le faire. Mais merde… Il aurait aimé que quelqu'un lui demande son avis. Même juste pour le principe. En soupirant, Desmond se dirigea vers une pièce aménagée pour servir de salle à manger. Les souterrains de Monteriggioni étaient tous sauf prévu pour que des personnes y emménagent… mais au moins ils étaient en sécurité. Enfin… pour l'instant. Secouant sa tête pour dégager ses pensées déprimantes, Desmond rejoignit Shaun qui prenait lui-même son café. Celui-ci leva un sourcil en le voyant arriver.

\- Et bien, la princesse daigne enfin rejoindre le bas peuple ? Combien de temps comptais-tu encore dormir ?

\- Il n'est pas si tard, se défendit Desmond.

\- Pas si tard ? Je ne sais pas si dans ton royaume merveilleux l'heure tourne différemment mais ici il est déjà plus de 10h, dit sarcastiquement le britannique.

Desmond le fusilla du regard. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ce matin. C'est vrai, il était en retard. Il n'était pas parvenu à se lever. Décidant que entre déjeuner avec les sarcasmes de Shaun ou ne pas déjeuner du tout, il préférait encore aller voir les filles le ventre creux. Le brun pris donc la direction du mausolée, laissant le roux, satisfait de son petit effet, derrière lui. Ce type pouvait vraiment être exaspérant parfois… non, en fait quasiment tout le temps…

Rebecca l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, se relevant de derrière son écran.

\- Desmond ! On attendait plus que toi ! Comment tu te sens ce matin ? dit-elle avec son énergie habituel.

\- Bien, merci. Désolé, je suis en retard, répondit-il.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Lucy depuis son bureau improvisé, c'est vrai que le temps nous manque mais t'écrouler de fatigue ne ferait pas avancer les choses.

Desmond sourit, ces paroles lui faisaient du bien. Cette journée ne serait peut-être pas aussi mauvaise qu'il le pensait. Il se dirigea vers l'animus et s'y installa aussi confortablement que possible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé plus de temps dans l'animus que dans sa vraie vie au final. La réflexion lui arracha une grimace. Sa vraie vie n'avait jamais vraiment existé, il n'avait même pas eut le temps de tomber amoureux, de se trouver quelqu'un. Tout juste le temps de se rendre compte que son intérêt se tournait plus vers la gente masculine. Mais Abstergo lui était tombé sur le dos et une fois de plus il ne contrôlait plus rien.

\- Tout est prêt. Desmond ? appela Rebecca.

\- Prêt.

Le monde se brouilla et il fut projeté dans l'animus. Il sentit quelqu'un lui secouer l'épaule, il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le visage souriant de Léonardo.

\- Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici Ezio, dit celui-ci en riant. Tu vas attraper froid.

Ezio se redressa, encore groggy de sommeil. Il s'était assoupit sur l'atelier de Léonardo pendant que celui-ci décryptait une des pages du codex.

\- Haa, pardon Léonardo.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, sourit son ami. Mais plus important, n'avais-tu pas un rendez-vous galant ce soir ?

\- Mio Dio ?! Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Le soleil se couche à peine.

\- Désolé mon ami, il faut que je file.

Et dans un tourbillon de cape, sous le rire de l'artiste, Ezio s'élança dans la ville de Venise. Desmond observait à travers les yeux de son ancêtre. Tout se déroulait bien quand soudain un grand choc envoya son corps rouler à terre. Desmond eut juste le temps de relever la tête pour voir Ezio continuer sa course sur les toits de Venise. Lui était resté derrière. La stupéfaction du brun était totale. Il était là, dans son propre corps en pleine ville de la Renaissance italienne.

\- Rebecca, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? appela-t-il légèrement paniqué.

Il ne reçu aucune réponse malgré ses multiples appels. Il tenta de se lever mais le paysage commença à tourner et à se brouiller. A quatre pattes, Desmond se sentait très mal. Les contours du toit sur lequel il se tenait commencèrent à devenir flou. L'espace de quelques secondes il se retrouva dans la chambre de chargement de l'animus. Les codes clignotaient furieusement en rouge et un sifflement strident lui vrillait les oreilles. Putain mais c'était quoi ce bordel !? Le paysage recommença à changer et il se retrouva de nouveau sur un toit. Desmond se sentait extrêmement mal et mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses esprits. La chaleur intense ne l'aidait vraiment pas.

Hein ? Attend… pourquoi il fait aussi chaud à Venise ? Desmond leva la tête pour observer les alentours et son visage perdit toutes ses couleurs. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps à parcourir ses rues et ses toits pour reconnaître la Jérusalem de 1200.

\- R… Rebecca dit moi que tu m'entends… geignit le brun.

Rien… il était là, au milieu de Jérusalem, dans son propre corps, comme un con… c'était pas possible… c'était sûrement un glitch dans l'animus ! Il était là sans vraiment l'être !

\- Hey toi là bas ! Descend tout de suite !

La voix de l'homme le fit sursauter. Haha, qu'il était bête, le type ne pouvait pas le voir. Après tout il n'était pas vraiment là. Desmond tourna quand même la tête vers le garde pour voir qui était sa cible. Et à sa grande surprise, celui-ci le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai dit descend ! T'es sourd ?

L'homme bandit son arc en sa direction. C'était clair, non seulement le gars le voyait mais il était à deux doigts de lui tirer une flèche entre les deux yeux s'il ne se décidait pas à bouger.

\- Ho putain ! jura Desmond.

D'un bond il se mit sur ses pieds et fuit à toute vitesse le toit pour descendre dans la rue. Alors qu'il atterrissait souplement il mit sa capuche pour cacher son visage et se fondre autant que possible dans la masse grouillante. La réalisation le frappa enfin quand il se faufila dans la foule. Non seulement les gens le voyaient mais ils pouvaient également le toucher. Il était grave dans la merde…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Alors qu'il déambulait dans les rues, le cerveau de Desmond fumait pour trouver une solution à son problème. Il ne savait pas du tout à quelle année il était tombé. Si ça se trouve il allait tombé sur Altaïr au détour d'une rue… La pensée le fit frémir. Aller savoir comment l'homme réagirait à sa vue. Peut-être qu'il s'écroulerait à cause du choc, genre crise cardiaque. Ou alors il se ferait tué avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir sa bouche. Ouai… c'était beaucoup plus plausible… Mon dieu faîte qu'il ne tombe pas sur l'assassin. Tout plongé dans ses pensées, Desmond ne se rendit compte de son erreur que trop tard. Il se trouvait devant l'entrée officielle du Bureau de Malik, l'autre étant par les toits. Son corps s'était automatiquement rendu dans l'endroit qu'il considérait comme un refuge. Sauf que là, dans son propre corps, c'était carrément l'opposé ! Putain mais quel con !

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour repartir il entendit une voix derrière lui.

\- Puis-je vous aider ?

Nooooon ! Il se tourna comme au ralenti vers la source de la demande. Malik… Celui-ci avisa immédiatement le bas de son visage visible sous la capuche et sa cicatrice. Une grimace vint alors remplacé l'air avenant/neutre de l'homme.

\- Altaïr… que fais-tu devant ma porte, novice ? Et qu'elle est cette tenue ? Qu'en est-il de ta mission ?

Malik avait l'air plus qu'agacé de le voir. Enfin, de voir l'homme qu'il croyait avoir en face de lui. Desmond était figé, il n'avait aucune idée comment se tirer de là. Malik finit par s'impatienter devant le silence de son vis-à-vis.

\- Alors ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Il allait commencer ses remontrances quand il avisa un groupe de soldat au bout de la rue.

\- Entrons.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Desmond se retrouva dans le Bureau avec un Malik on ne peut plus agacé. Le silence d'Altaïr le mettait sur les nerfs, ce n'était pas courant que l'assassin ne lui réponde pas avec son arrogance insupportable. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'il ne se tenait pas aussi droit que d'habitude. Il semblait nerveux, très nerveux.

Malik posa l'encre et les parchemins fraichement achetés sur son bureau et se retourna à nouveau vers l'autre homme. Celui-ci regardait autour de lui comme s'il voyait l'endroit pour la première fois.

\- Alors ! Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tout cela signifie ?

Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air et fait sursauté "Altaïr". Malik fronça plus franchement les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Desmond voyait bien que l'homme était de plus en plus soupçonneux. Il fallait qu'il lui dise quelque chose ! N'importe quoi pour le sortir de là !

\- Désolé Malik, je n'ai pas encore fini ma mission. J'y retourne tout de suite.

Desmond avait lancé la phrase alors qu'il se dirigeait à nouveau vers la sortie. Mais Malik ne le laissa pas partir aussi rapidement.

\- Pas si vite !

Là c'était sûr, Altaïr n'allait pas bien. L'assassin ne s'excusait jamais. Même lorsqu'il avait perdu un bras ou que Kadar était mort, il ne l'avait jamais entendu prononcer ces mots.

\- Altaïr… as-tu reçu un coup sur la tête ?

Malik ne trouvait pas d'autre explication. Même si ça ne l'enchantait pas, il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser partir avant de l'avoir ausculté.

Desmond était en train d'hésiter à tenter la fuite pure et simple… Mais il aurait juste semblé encore plus suspect. Et le noiraud qui s'approchait de plus en plus… Sans s'en rendre compte il avait lui-même commencé à reculer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Malik, je vais très bien, dit-il avec un ton le plus assuré possible.

\- Si c'est le cas pourquoi recules-tu, novice ?

Altaïr ne reculait jamais. Plus déterminé encore à trouver ce qui n'allait pas chez l'assassin, Malik fini par le coincer dans la pièce annexe à son bureau où des coussins étaient disposés pour accueillir tous ceux qui avaient besoin de se reposer. Desmond trébucha sur un des-dit coussin et s'étala en arrière de tout son long. Il eut juste le temps de maintenir en place sa capuche. Malik eut une envie irrépressible de rire. Il regarda "Altaïr" les yeux moqueurs.

\- Et ça se prétend assassin, ironisa-t-il.

C'est alors que la situation s'aggrava réellement. Depuis le bureau une voix retentit.

\- Malik, la mission est finie. Je laisse la plume sur ton bureau.

Altaïr… le vrai, venait de passer tel l'ouragan dévastateur et reparti aussi sec. Les traits de Malik devinrent terriblement froids. Il avisa l'homme couché devant lui et sortit la dague qu'il portait à la ceinture. Lorsqu'il posa la question fatidique que Desmond redoutait tant, sa voix était glaciale.

\- Qui es-tu ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Desmond n'osait plus bouger, même s'il manquait un bras à ce type, il restait proprement terrifiant. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? La lame dans la main du noiraud brillait d'un éclat presque aussi froid que celui du regard posé sur lui. Desmond était en nage.

\- Je… je…barbouilla-t-il.

\- Montre ton visage, exigea Malik.

\- Attendez ! Je…

\- Assez.

Sans plus attendre, le maître du Bureau immobilisa Desmond au sol, retirant habilement la capuche d'un même mouvement. Les deux hommes étaient figés, l'un par la dague sous sa gorge et l'autre par la stupéfaction.

\- Par quelle sorcellerie as-tu obtenu le même visage qu'Altaïr ? s'exclama Malik.

\- Je suis né comme ça ! s'offusqua Desmond.

C'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il avait quasi exactement le même visage que son ancêtre. Piqué au vif, la frustration avait supplanté un instant la peur de Desmond. Shaun c'était souvent moqué de lui à cause de sa ressemblance avec Altaïr. Selon le britannique, même s'il avait reçu le même visage, ce n'était certainement pas le cas pour ce qui était des talents d'assassin.

Malik avisa le visage boudeur sous lui. L'amusement pointa gentiment le bout de son nez dans les yeux du noiraud. Non, l'étranger n'était certainement pas Altaïr. Il semblait plus enfantin. Peureux, nerveux, boudeur, il possédait plein de facette que n'avait pas l'assassin. Et surtout, il semblait bien moins dangereux. Malik relâcha légèrement la pression qu'il imposait à Desmond. Il restait toutefois méfiant.

\- Es-tu un espion des templiers ? demanda Malik de but en blanc.

\- Non ! s'exclama Desmond.

Il effectua le salut des assassins précipitamment pour prouver ses dires. Enfin… il tenta de le faire maladroitement alors qu'il était encore couché. Le résultat ne devait pas être très académique mais il eut le mérite d'arracher un sourire au noiraud.

\- D'où viens-tu ? Je ne reconnais pas ton visage. Et je peux t'assurer que je m'en souviendrais si Altaïr avec un frère jumeau parmi les assassins.

\- Du nord ouest… New York.

Desmond savait que Malik sentirait aussitôt s'il mentait.

\- New York…, murmura le noiraud. Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. C'est au nord ouest tu dis ?

\- C'est un petit village, précisa Desmond.

Pour sûr, en 1200 New York devait être plus proche de l'inexistence que de la mégapole qu'il connaissait. Il espérait en tout cas que cela suffira à contenter le maître du Bureau. Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard plus que suspect de Malik il sut que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

\- Qui est ton maître ?

\- Mon père, William…

Les yeux du noiraud se plissèrent d'avantage. Il connaissait tous les maîtres de la confrérie et il était sûr que cet homme, Wi… Liam, n'en faisait pas parti. Il se pencha à nouveau sur l'homme toujours coincé sous lui, dague à la main.

\- N'y a-t-il donc que des mensonges qui passent tes lèvres ?

Alors que le cerveau de Desmond tentait désespérément de trouver une réponse valable, son corps se rappela à son bon souvenir. Un grondement intense sortant de son ventre fit vibrer les deux hommes sous sa puissance. Le visage de Desmond devint rouge pivoine d'embrassement.

\- He bien, il semble que ton corps soit plus honnête que toi, sourit Malik sarcastiquement. Ton nom ?

\- Desmond, répondit l'autre encore écarlate.

Encore un nom étrange se dit Malik. Il se leva souplement, libérant le jeune homme. Celui-ci se redressa lentement, voyant le noiraud sortir de la pièce. C'était sa chance ! Il pouvait s'enfuir maintenant !

\- N'y pense même pas, le prévint une voix depuis la pièce annexe. Je ne compte pas te laisser partir avant d'avoir eut une réponse satisfaisante à mes questions.

Desmond grogna dans sa barbe un « je risque de pas partir avant un moment alors… » avant de se rassoir, vaincu.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu ne comptes pas me répondre honnêtement ?

Desmond sursauta en entendant la réponse du noiraud venant de la pièce d'à côté. Mais comment l'avait-il entendu ?! Il avait les oreilles du démon ou quoi ?!

Malik revint dans la pièce avec un plateau de pain et de fruit qu'il plaça au sol devant Desmond. Celui-ci attrapa immédiatement une pomme et mordit voracement dedans. Malik retint de justesse un sourire. Il voyait clairement que le jeune homme faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Mais il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

\- Alors ? Ta réponse ?

Le jeune assassin ne put que baisser la tête. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il venait du futur quand même…

Devant son silence, Malik soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr si ce gamin était un assassin ou un espion. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, même plutôt le contraire. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi sans avoir confirmé ou infirmé ses suspicions.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas considères-toi prisonnier de ce Bureau. Je ne te quitterais pas des yeux et si tu tentes de poser ne serait-ce qu'un orteil hors de ce lieu, je te considérerais comme un ennemi et te tuerais.

Le visage de Desmond était extrêmement pâle. Il voyait dans le regard de son vis-à-vis qu'il ne plaisantait absolument pas. Rester dans le Bureau n'était pas un problème en soit, c'était plutôt les personnes… non, LA personne qui y entrait qui posait problème.

\- Attendez ! Je ne peux pas croiser Altaïr ici !

La panique était visible chez le jeune homme. Malik pouvait parfaitement imaginer la scène. Altaïr tombant sur son double. Il était sûr que le novice tenterait de le tuer avant de poser des questions. Et il semblait que le brun en face de lui en était également persuadé.

\- Il est vrai que cet abruti risquerait de t'attaquer immédiatement. Enfin, tu n'auras qu'à te cacher le temps qu'il parte.

Les deux sorties communiquaient directement avec la pièce où se trouvait le bureau de travail de Malik. Même si Desmond se cachait, il ne pourrait pas sortir sans qu'il le voie.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre… il était désormais prisonnier du Bureau.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Deux semaines… ça faisait maintenant deux semaines que Desmond était coincé dans le Bureau de Malik. Il avait dû s'habituer à la nourriture, aux nouveaux vêtements que Malik lui avait donné (les siens étant trop bizarres) et surtout à la chaleur écrasante qui le mit K.O les trois premiers jours. Le maître du Bureau ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gêné pour se moquer copieusement de lui. Il était presque parvenu à s'habituer au regard insistant que Malik posait parfois sur lui, comme s'il tentait de sonder les mystères du garçon. Il ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Desmond parvint toutefois à obtenir son intimité pour la salle de bain. Fallait pas abuser non plus…

\- Non ce qui posait véritablement problème était encore et toujours Altaïr.

 **Flashback**

Cela faisait deux jours que Desmond était arrivé à Jérusalem. Malik jeta un regard vers la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté son lit depuis le soir de son arrivé. Il semblait faible contre la chaleur, ce qui était une aberration pour le noiraud. Mais au vu de la fièvre qu'il avait contracté, il s'était montré clément et le laissait dormir.

Penché sur sa carte, il entendu un son étouffé venir de la cour. Altaïr entra quelques secondes après dans le bureau.

\- Paix et sérénité, Malik, salua l'assassin.

\- Paix et sérénité, Altaïr. Que fais-tu ici, je n'ai pas de mission pour toi.

\- Je viens attendre le soir pour prendre la route pour Masyaf.

\- Hmmf… ne peux-tu pas aller gêner quelqu'un d'autre ?

Altaïr ne répondit pas et alla simplement s'étendre sur les coussins présents dans la pièce, retirant sa capuche pour profiter de la fraîcheur du Bureau. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Surpris, il leva la tête vers Malik qui l'observait attentivement. Généralement, celui-ci l'ignorait autant que possible jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en aille. Cette attention était donc tout à fait étrange.

\- Un problème ? finit-il par demander.

\- Hmm… Il te ressemble vraiment beaucoup…

Altaïr leva un sourcil interrogatif. Malik hésita un moment puis céda. Il était très curieux de la réaction qu'il pourrait tirer de l'assassin.

Il y a deux jours, un jeune homme se trouvait devant le Bureau. Il portait des habits très étranges. Mais ce qui est le plus intéressant chez lui est son apparence physique.

Altaïr le regardait sans vraiment savoir où il voulait en venir. Un sourire en coin étira le visage du noiraud.

\- Il te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Les sourcils de l'assassin se froncèrent immédiatement.

\- Une réplique quasi exacte de toi, si on exclus la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, insista Malik.

\- Vraiment… grinça Altaïr.

\- Oui vraiment, confirma le noiraud. Mais contrairement à toi, lui au moins possède un caractère agréable. Il n'est pas stupidement arrogant comme un certain novice.

Altaïr émit un grognement sourd en plissant les yeux. Il était sûr que Malik se moquait de lui.

\- Voyez-vous ça… Et où se trouve-t-il, ce fameux jeune homme ? demanda froidement Altaïr.

\- Il n'est pas ici pour le moment, mentit Malik.

\- Comme par hasard…

Les yeux de l'assassin brulaient d'une lueur dangereuse. Il était inconcevable que quelqu'un ait le même visage que lui. Il était fils unique et n'avait pas de famille. Malik ne pouvait pas être sérieux… mais il en avait tout l'air.

Malik sentit parfaitement la tension qui s'était installé chez son vis-à-vis. Il riait sous cape, Altaïr se sentait actuellement menacé par un type qui ne supportait pas la chaleur de Jérusalem juste parce qu'il portait le même visage.

Il se remit alors à son travail, laissant là Altaïr toujours très confus.

 **Fin Flashback**

Malik n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de titiller l'assassin avec l'existence de Desmond. Cependant, il n'avait pas pris en compte la très grande curiosité qu'il avait éveillée chez l'autre homme. En effet, Altaïr commença à passer de manière impromptu au Bureau. Il était déterminé à rencontrer l'individu sensé être son double. Et pour Desmond, c'était purement l'enfer. Il vivait dans la peur de se faire surprendre par l'assassin. Malik s'en voulait un peu d'avoir mis le jeune homme dans une situation compliqué. Mais le jour où Altaïr le prendra par surprise n'était pas venu.

Il était encore tôt lorsque Malik se mit au travail, penché sur ses parchemins, s'appliquant à tracer des symboles sur la carte qu'il avait sorti. Desmond était assis sur les coussins, de l'autre côté de la pièce, profitant de la fraicheur du début de journée. Il avait fini par s'habituer à la température de Jérusalem.

\- Desmond, appela Malik.

La tête de celui-ci se releva.

\- Va me chercher les trois rouleaux qui se trouve sur l'étagère, indiqua le noiraud.

Desmond se leva prestement et chercha les parchemins. Ce qui était agréable avec ce garçon c'est qu'il ne rechignait jamais à la tâche. Ayant expérimenté le caractère exécrable d'Altaïr pendant des années, il était très satisfaisant d'avoir quelqu'un qui ne poussait pas de soupir exagéré pour le moindre petit effort. Le brun s'approcha du bureau où était assis Malik avec les documents demandés.

\- Voilà.

Mais, alors qu'il les lui passait il sentit l'autre homme se tendre. Malik attrapa son poignet et le projeta sans ménagement sous le bureau.

\- Paix et sérénité Malik.

\- Paix et sérénité Altaïr.

La protestation que Desmond allait faire se coinça immédiatement dans sa gorge. Il arrêta de respirer un instant de peur de se faire entendre. L'espace sous le bureau était très restreint et il eut rapidement conscience de la situation inconfortable dans laquelle il était. Le haut du corps coincé entre les cuisses du maître du bureau, il n'osait plus bouger. Le contact humain lui avait toujours cruellement manqué. Toute sa vie il avait fuit. Il avait dû se méfier de tout le monde. Jamais personne n'avait pris le temps de le considérer comme autre chose qu'un outil, un moyen de sauver le monde ou de le détruire. Et là, coincé contre le corps du noiraud, il sentait la chaleur de celui-ci s'insinuer dans son corps.

\- Que viens-tu encore faire là novice, s'agaça Malik.

\- J'ai besoin d'informations sur ma prochaine cible, répondit Altaïr tout en regardant autour de lui.

En arrivant il avait entendu la voix d'un autre individu.

\- Ce n'est pas ici que tu les trouveras, mais dehors ! claqua énervé Malik.

L'insistance de l'assassin commençait vraiment à devenir insupportable. Il ne pouvait plus être tranquille une journée sans que l'abrutis ne passe à l'improviste. Sans compter que cette situation mettait son jeune otage sur les nerfs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Desmond, profitant qu'Altaïr se rende dans la cuisine, prétendant avoir faim. Il fut très surpris de découvrir que le jeune homme avait le visage caché contre sa cuisse. Il pouvait voir que ses oreilles étaient écarlates.

Malik se demanda se le jeune homme se sentait mal. Peut-être que la fièvre qu'il avait eut revenait. Inquiet, il posa doucement sa main sur le front de Desmond. Le corps de celui-ci eut un sursaut et il redressa sa tête vers Malik. Le maître du Bureau sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsqu'il avisa le visage pivoine. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant avec que Desmond ne se détourne. Il semblait que le brun était prompt aux rougeurs lors de situations embarrassantes. Cependant, ce que Malik avait pu lire dans les yeux du mystérieux jeune homme était un sentiment d'une toute autre nature.

Il fallait qu'il vire Altaïr de son Bureau le plus vite possible ! Avant qu'il ne perde son calme.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

2 minutes. C'est le temps qu'il fallut à Malik pour faire clairement comprendre à l'assassin que s'il ne partait pas de lui-même sur le champ c'est lui qui s'en occuperait à grand coups de botte dans le train. Une fois le gêneur parti, le noiraud se leva de son bureau pour laisser Desmond sortir. Celui-ci semblait grandement mal à l'aise.

\- Désolé de t'avoir forcé sous le bureau, j'ai du te faire mal, s'excusa Malik.

\- Non, ce n'est rien… je… merci de m'avoir caché…

Le brun n'osait pas regarder son vis-à-vis. L'homme avait sûrement compris la raison de son trouble. Putain… il était grave dans la merde. D'après ce qu'il savait, on lapidait les homosexuels là où il se trouvait actuellement.

Malik pouvait voir la tension terrible qui figeait le jeune homme sur place. Il avait peu de doute quand à l'orientation du brun mais il préférait en être sûr.

\- Desmond, est-ce que tu aimes les hommes ?

La question lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui demande directement.

\- Je… je suis désolé…

\- Pourquoi t'excuses tu ?

\- Vous… vous devez trouver cela dégoûtant…

\- Je serais bien mal placé pour cela.

Le jeune homme regarda enfin le noiraud, surpris.

\- Les relations entre hommes ne me dérangent pas. Mais ne va pas le crier sur les toits. J'avoue par contre ne pas m'être attendu à ce que tu réagisses pour si peu, ajouta narquoisement Malik.

Le regard de Desmond se fit sombre. Malik sut qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Aucune expérience ? demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

\- Ça ne risque pas, répondit Desmond amer. Ma vie sentimentale n'a jamais eu de place dans leur plan… Du moment que je suis en vie, c'est suffisant…

Leur plan… Malik se demandait de qui et de quoi il parlait. Durant le temps qu'il avait passé avec le jeune il avait réussit à glaner des informations à l'insu de l'intéressé. Il semblait que le brun travaillait pour des personnes qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de considération pour lui et qui ne lui laissaient pas le choix. Il l'avait plusieurs fois vu regarder par la fenêtre en soupirant. Le jeune lui semblait dépressif. Il était très rare de le voir sourire et des plis soucieux fronçaient régulièrement son visage.

\- Est-ce pour eux que tu es venu à mon Bureau ?

\- Non ! réagit Desmond. Non… Je ne devrais pas être ici… c'est une erreur.

Malik avait passé beaucoup de temps à observer le jeune homme, mais il n'avait jamais remarqué de comportement suspect chez lui. Il avait maintenant la quasi certitude que le brun n'était pas là sur ordre de quelqu'un. Il avait juste l'air perdu, autant physiquement que mentalement. Et le noiraud avait envie de l'aider. Les joues de sont vis-à-vis étaient encore légèrement rouge ce qui le rendait parfaitement craquant aux yeux de Malik.

\- Si je te laisse partir, où vas-tu aller ? demanda le maître du Bureau.

Desmond le regarda surpris. Malik le laissait partir ? Mais s'il partait du Bureau où irait-il ? Il ne connaissait personne ici, juste quelque peu la ville. Pouvait-il seulement survivre seul ?

\- Je… bredouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas…

\- Tu ne sais pas, ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- Je n'ai nul part où aller, lâcha finalement Desmond en baissant la tête.

Malik soupira. Il était enfin parvenu à savoir quelque chose sur le jeune homme, celui-ci n'avait nul part où aller. Pas étonnant qu'il n'avait jamais tenté de s'échapper.

\- Soit, tu peux rester.

\- Vraiment ?! s'exclama Desmond surprit.

\- Vu ta capacité quasi inexistante de te défendre, je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille si je te laisse partir.

Le visage de Desmond forma une moue vexée mais il savait que le noiraud avait raison. Le brun n'était pas très doué, et Malik l'avait souvent réprimandé pour sa maladresse (après tout il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie dans l'animus, son corps n'était pas habitué aux taches quotidiennes…), mais malgré ça Malik voulait qu'il reste et il s'inquiétait pour lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'on voulait de lui sans rien lui demander en retour.

Malik, de son côté, avait pris sa décision, il s'occuperait de lui. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser partir ce gamin dans Jérusalem. Le pauvre allait se faire dévoré à peine passé le pas de sa porte. Avec son caractère doux et légèrement vulnérable, Malik avait finit par vouloir le protéger. Le jeune homme l'intriguait et il était indéniablement attiré par lui. Il commença alors à s'approcher du brun.

\- Et si tu le désires…

Le noiraud était à présent très près, bloquant Desmond entre lui et le mur.

\- Je serais très intéressé de te donner cette expérience qui te manque…

Totalement rouge, Desmond ne savait plus où se mettre. Il devait avouer que recevoir ce genre de proposition était une première et les yeux prédateurs posés sur lui envoyaient des frissons dans son dos. Malik lui avait tout d'abord fichu une trouille de tous les diables mais son physique, sa manière de bouger et de se déplacer avec grâce le rendait terriblement sexy aux yeux de Desmond. Le maitre du Bureau s'était encore penché vers lui et leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

\- Alors ? Ta réponse ? susurra la voix grave du noiraud.

La gorge sèche, Desmond ne put que hocher faiblement la tête, qui lui tournait dangereusement, pour donner son accord.

Les lèvres de Malik s'emparèrent alors des siennes. D'abord doucement pour ne pas effaroucher le novice, puis avec plus de passion. Appuyant son corps contre celui de Desmond, il lui arracha un gémissement étouffé par le baiser.

Totalement concentré sur le jeune tremblant sous ses lèvres, Malik n'entendit pas le bruit d'un corps atterrissant dans la cours.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Dans la tête d'Altaïr, les choses étaient très simples. Il savait qu'il agaçait ouvertement Malik en venant quasi tous les jours au Bureau. Il était également persuadé que celui-ci s'était foutu de sa gueule avec cette histoire de double. Il avait donc décidé de venir à l'improviste durant un mois entier juste pour emmerder le noiraud. C'est donc pour cette raison qu'il entra comme à son habitude dans le Bureau en saluant.

\- Paix et sérénité, Malik.

Mais rien, même pas ses longues années d'entrainement, n'aurait pu le prévenir de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Malik qui était alors en train d'embrasser Desmond sursauta violemment et se retourna. Altaïr aurait ouvertement jubilé d'avoir pris par surprise le maitre du Bureau si son attention n'était pas entièrement tournée vers l'homme derrière. Les yeux exorbités, l'assassin avisait le fameux jeune homme qui lui ressemblait effectivement comme deux goutes d'eau. Les joues encore rouges du baiser devinrent plus pâles que la mort lorsque Desmond croisa son regard. Putain… il était mort…

Malik fut le premier à se ressaisir et se plaça devant Desmond.

\- Paix et sérénité, Altaïr, dit-il d'un ton lent et menaçant.

Il allait sérieusement buter ce maudit novice.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru Desmond lorsqu'il perçut le bruit métallique de la lame secrète d'Altaïr. Celui-ci s'était mis en position de défense, son regard de faucon scannant sous tous les angles l'étranger en face de lui. Les doigts de sa main droite se serraient convulsivement en poing puis se desserraient dans une tentative de se calmer. Malik n'avait pas menti, le garçon lui ressemblait énormément, jusqu'à la cicatrice qu'il portait à la lèvre. Altaïr sentait un énorme malaise à la vue de cet homme, comme s'il n'était pas normal qu'il existe. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi lui ressemblait-il autant ? Est-ce que son existence était une menace pour lui ? Son corps, prêt à l'attaque, semblait tout à fait disposé à faire disparaître l'individu douteux. Mais sa tête savait qu'il n'avait objectivement rien contre l'homme. De plus, il avait parfaitement enregistré la menace dans le ton du maître du Bureau.

Les yeux d'Altaïr glissèrent alors vers Malik. Les deux hommes se mesurèrent longuement du regard. Le maître du Bureau avait la main sur le pommeau de son poignard, prêt à contrer en cas d'attaque. Desmond sentait la terrible tension entre les deux assassins. La situation était pour lui totalement délirante. Premièrement, il venait de se faire embrasser par Malik ! Et deuxièmement, le noiraud et Altaïr étaient à deux doigts de se sauter à la gorge à cause de lui ! Mais il était dans l'Animus putain ! Ce genre de mémoire n'existait pas ! IL n'existait pas ! Où alors sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte il avait perdu la boule et son corps était actuellement en train de se baver dessus dans le vrai monde… Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Mais il fut bien vite ramené à la situation actuelle. Altaïr venait de se redresser, même s'il était encore très rigide, quittant ainsi sa position menaçante.

\- Pourquoi le protèges-tu ?

Le ton de l'assassin était terriblement froid.

\- Parce qu'il ne mérite pas de mourir, et tu le sais, répondit calmement Malik.

\- Que sais-tu de lui ? Il pourrait très bien être un espion des templiers…

\- J'avoue ne pas savoir grand-chose sur lui. Cependant, après l'avoir observé durant un mois je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne travaille pas pour les templiers.

\- Quelles preuves as-tu ?

\- Mon observation et mon intuition.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que tes sentiments biaisent ton opinion ? Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu faisais avec lui. Les relations entre hommes sont prohibées !

Altaïr jeta un regard dur à Desmond qui rougit furieusement à la mention du baiser et baissa la tête. Sûr de son argument, l'assassin comptait bien faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

\- Voyez-vous ça, répondit Malik calmement. Veux-tu que l'on parle de Kadar ?

L'assassin pâlit et perdu de sa superbe, Malik savait…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il difficilement.

\- Tu te permets de critiquer mes relations mais Kadar m'avait parlé de vous deux. Mon propre frère, Altaïr. Mais je n'ai rien dit, car il t'aimait.

\- Je… ce n'est pas… bredouilla Altaïr.

\- Oserais-tu affirmer que Kadar m'avait menti ? demanda Malik en plissant les yeux.

Altaïr baissa la tête en la secouant.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas que tu aies quoi que ce soit à redire sur mes relations, conclue Malik.

Malik avait raison, il était bien mal placé pour critiquer. Cela faisait des années que Kadar était mort. Il était à présent marié et avait un enfant mais il n'avait pas oublié le jeune homme. Altaïr se sentit honteux.

Il tourna alors son attention vers le brun.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Desmond, répondit celui-ci prudemment.

\- Desmond… très bien. Alors écoute-moi bien Desmond. Je ne sais rien de toi et ton apparence est beaucoup trop proche de la mienne pour être innocente. Je ne te fais donc absolument pas confiance. Mais tu as d'une manière ou d'une autre obtenu celle de Malik.

"Sûrement par tes charmes" ajouta Altaïr plus doucement. Le commentaire arracha un sourire au maître du Bureau.

\- Par conséquent, continua-t-il, je ne tenterais rien contre toi. Mais tiens-le-toi pour dit, si je trouve quoi que ce soit qui te rend suspect, je fondrais sur toi pour te tuer.

Desmond hocha la tête. Il relâcha alors le souffle qu'il avait inconsciemment bloqué durant l'échange. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il était tellement sûr qu'Altaïr allait le tuer quelques minutes auparavant. Malik avait tout son respect pour être parvenu à calmer l'assassin.

Sous le regard insistant du maître du Bureau, Altaïr tendit, réticent, la main vers Desmond pour la lui serrer. Le jeune homme s'approcha. Et tout bascula. Une douleur terrible lui explosa le crâne.

JE L'AI TROUVÉ !

Desmond tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. La voix de Rebecca résonnait dans tout son être. S'agrippant la tête à deux mains, le brun gémit.

\- Stop… Rebecca…

\- Desmond !

Malik s'était précipité vers lui pour l'aider.

\- Desmond ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

ON TE SORT DE LA TOUT DE SUITE, DESMOND.

\- Non… Lucy attend… pas maintenant…

Un crissement terrible vrilla les tympans de Desmond qui hurla à nouveau. Malik tentait de lui parler mais il n'entendait rien. Sa vision se brouillait. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui qui sombrait dans l'inconscience ou si c'était le monde lui-même qui s'effaçait. Mais lorsque les ténèbres l'envahirent, le silence se fit enfin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Les yeux de Desmond s'ouvrirent violemment mais tout était flou. Dans une grande respiration, tout son corps se redressa avant que des mains le retiennent et le fassent se recoucher.

\- Doucement Desmond, doucement… murmura Lucy.

La vision du brun s'éclaircit pour voir la jeune femme auprès de lui. Il était totalement désorienté.

\- Lucy… ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Monteriggioni. Rébecca a réussi à te localiser dans l'Animus et te ramener. On a vraiment cru qu'on te perdait.

Une voix masculine s'éleva d'un peu plus loin.

\- Franchement Desmond, tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps pour que tu te balades dans l'Animus ? railla le rouquin.

\- La ferme Shaun ! réagit Rébecca.

Elle se tourna vers Desmond, toujours allongé dans le siège.

\- Désolé Desmond, il semble qu'un bug a touché l'Animus. Ça fait deux jours que je te cherche. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Deux jours ?!

Desmond était abasourdi. Il avait passé deux jours non-stop dans cette maudite machine. Alors tout ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un rêve… Il le savait pourtant… mais avec Malik, il avait réussi à repousser cette vérité. Cependant, le Malik qu'il connaissait n'existait pas, tout comme la relation qu'ils avaient. Il était seul, à nouveau.

Cette constatation le plongea plus profondément dans le désespoir et la déprime.

\- Desmond, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu étais dans l'Animus ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Lucy.

\- Non… j'étais coincé dans la salle de chargement, mentit le brun.

\- Évidemment ! s'exclama Shaun. Alors que tout le monde travaille d'arrache-pied, certains se prélassent comme s'ils étaient en vacances.

Rébecca lança un regard assassin au britannique qui esquiva en retournant à son ordinateur. La remarque était injuste, Desmond le savait. Mais il était affaibli physiquement et mentalement, elle tapa donc encore plus dur. Il se leva difficilement de la chaise et s'excusa auprès des filles. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait dans les couloirs de pierres de Monteriggioni, il tomba face à face avec un homme au détour d'un passage. Celui-ci était armé d'une épée et le fixait avec un air mauvais. Les cheveux dans la nuque de Desmond se soulevèrent, il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui, il tenait à peine debout. L'homme s'approcha lentement de lui jusqu'à être suffisamment près pour le frapper. Desmond, figé sur place, n'avait même plus la force d'appeler à l'aide. Il allait mourir ici. Le soldat leva son arme et l'abattit puissamment sur lui. Mais aucune douleur, l'épée passa à travers lui. Cependant, à ses pieds, une femme s'écroula, morte. L'homme, satisfait, se retourna et fit quelques pas avant de disparaître, tout comme le corps de la femme. Des fantômes du passé.

Desmond tomba à genoux. Ils avaient eu l'air si réel. Ses deux jours dans l'Animus se faisaient sentir. Il devenait fou. Dieu… qu'il avait besoin de Malik, là, tout de suite. Il avait besoin de cet homme fort, de la sécurité qu'il lui donnait. Mais il était seul, au milieu d'un couloir sombre et froid.

Le brun se leva péniblement et rejoignit le plus vite possible sa chambre. Il s'écroula sur son lit et fondit en larmes.

Quand Desmond se réveilla, il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure mais son ventre protesta contre le manque de nourriture. Il finit donc par sortir de sa chambre et se rendre à la salle qui leur servait de cuisine. Shaun et Lucy étaient présents, en train de prendre leurs petits déjeuners. Desmond se servit d'une tasse de café et s'assit en face de Lucy. Celle-ci lui demanda comment s'était passé sa nuit mais il ne répondit rien. Il était bien trop occupé à regarder l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle, il semblait gravement blessé. Shaun et Lucy regardèrent dans la même direction que le brun mais bien sûr ils ne virent rien. Pourtant, pour Desmond, l'homme semblait aussi réel que la blonde.

\- Desmond, tu vas bien ? demanda doucement Lucy.

\- Hmm, répondit de manière vaguement affirmative le brun.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais te reposer encore un peu… tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Rien d'anormal ? s'inquiéta la blonde.

\- Mais bien sûr ! Perdons encore une journée ! Après tout, les templiers peuvent bien attendre avant de détruire le monde ! s'exclama le rouquin en jetant les bras en l'air avec dramatisme.

Desmond n'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux le fantôme blessé. Il avait envie de l'aider. Celui-ci finit par se diriger vers la sortie et passa la porte. Desmond se leva alors après l'avoir suivi du regard.

\- Ouai, t'as raison Shaun, je vais retourner me reposer.

Et il sortit sous le regard surpris de Shaun, qui était sûr de n'avoir rien dit de tel, et de Lucy. Dans le couloir, Desmond suivait l'homme blessé. Il savait que c'était une erreur, qu'il n'était pas réel. Mais il voulait savoir s'il avait pu s'en sortir. Après plusieurs minutes de marche, l'homme atteignit les remises où Shaun et les filles avaient entreposé du matériel. C'est alors qu'un autre fantôme arriva. Il attrapa son ami et l'aida à s'échapper par un passage secret. Desmond en ressentit un profond soulagement. Soudain, une voix étrange, féminine, s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- Ces hommes sont morts depuis bien longtemps. Mais leur destin peut encore être changé.

Surprit, Desmond se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un autre fantôme. Mais en se retournant il aperçut une lueur s'échappant d'un coffret. Le brun s'approcha et ouvrit le couvercle, découvrant la pomme d'Eden. Lucy avait dit l'avoir mise en lieu sûr, pour éviter la tentation de la toucher.

La pomme brilla plus fort et s'exprima à nouveau.

\- Ce n'est pas ici que tu pourras changer leur destin et ceux de bien d'autres.

Desmond mettait sérieusement en doute sa santé mentale. Il était sur le point d'avoir une conversation avec un objet… mais au point où il en était…

\- Comment ça « pas ici » ? demanda-t-il résigné.

\- Je t'ai déjà envoyé une première fois là où tu peux changer les choses. Mais tes alliés ont ramené ton esprit.

Lentement, le brun fit le lien. Le bug de l'Animus… avait été provoqué par la pomme d'Eden. Elle l'avait renvoyé vers Malik et...

\- Altaïr, murmura Desmond.

\- Avec lui, tu pourras faire la différence. Mais ton esprit ne suffit pas. Ton corps devra suivre, pour ne jamais revenir.

\- Ne jamais revenir ? Est-ce que mon corps va mourir ici ? s'affola le brun.

\- Non, ton corps et ton esprit ensemble seront envoyés auprès de ton ancêtre. C'est là-bas que tu mourras après avoir modifié le destin. Ici, tu n'existeras plus.

Desmond comprenait l'enjeu d'une telle décision. D'un côté, il pouvait retourner auprès de Malik et Altaïr et tenter de changer le destin. Mais d'un autre, il ne pourrait plus repartir. Il ne reverrait plus jamais ses amis et son père, ou même le monde et toutes les choses qu'il connaissait.

Il réfléchit longtemps. La pomme avait été claire, il ne pourrait pas faire la différence dans son temps. Il voulait aider à stopper les templiers. Il voulait aider Altaïr avec les informations qu'il possédait sur les évènements à venir. Mais par-dessus tout, il voulait revoir Malik et lui dire tout ce qu'il n'avait pas pu la première fois.

\- Quel est ton choix ? demanda la voix féminine.

\- J'accepte, répondit finalement Desmond.

\- Alors prend moi dans ta main…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Alors que Desmond s'approchait d'Altaïr pour lui serrer la main, celui-ci tomba à genoux en hurlant de douleur. Il s'agrippa la tête à deux mains tout en gémissant.

\- Stop… Rebecca…

Malik s'était figé d'horreur en voyant le brun s'écrouler. Mais il se reprit rapidement et se précipita vers le jeune homme.

\- Desmond !

Le noiraud tenta de l'aider en posant une main sur son dos.

\- Desmond ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Celui-ci ne répondait pas. Il ne semblait même plus l'entendre. Desmond gémit, le souffle court.

\- Non… Lucy attend… pas maintenant…

Puis Desmond hurla à nouveau de douleur. Ses yeux se faisaient vitreux, il était en train de perdre connaissance et aucun des deux assassins ne savaient quoi faire. Altaïr finit par réagir également et se précipita pour soulever Desmond.

\- Il faut le coucher ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais au moment où il passa un bras autour de la taille du brun pour le soulever avec l'aide de Malik qui le tenait par l'autre côté, Desmond disparut. Leur bras se refermèrent sur le vide qu'avait laisser le corps du jeune homme.

\- Que… Quoi.. ?

Altaïr regarda le vide, puis leva le regard vers Malik. Celui-ci, pâle comme la mort, était figé là, aussi abasourdi que l'autre assassin. Ce n'était pas possible… On ne pouvait pas simplement disparaître comme ça ! Malik se leva précipitamment et fouilla de fond en comble le Bureau. Altaïr le regardait faire, il voyait clairement la panique sur le visage du noiraud. Mais Desmond n'était nul part. Malik finit par s'écrouler à son bureau.

Le choc de la disparition de Desmond fut très rude pour Malik. Il prit pour habitude de partir se promener dans Jérusalem, dans l'espoir de retrouver le jeune homme. Il avait fait des recherches sur ce petit village, New York et sur ce Wi Liam. Mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Il se surprenait parfois à appeler Desmond pour lui demander un document. Il était rongé par le remord de n'avoir rien pu faire pour l'aider, alors qu'il s'était promis de s'occuper de lui. Il avait également chercher ces deux noms que le jeune homme avait gémis : Rebecca et Lucy. Il ne savait pas qui se cachait sous ces identités mais elles devaient être responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Il ignorait tout de Desmond, et cette ignorance le rongeait. Il ne savait même pas si l'homme était encore en vie…

Altaïr voyait la lente descente du maître du Bureau. Celui-ci avait perdu du poids et négligeait ses si précieuses cartes pour chercher dans les rues de la ville l'homme disparut. L'assassin hésitait à en parler à Al Mualim. La disparition de son sosie le laissait perplexe. Il ne voyait qu'un seul objet capable d'une telle chose, le morceau d'Eden… Mais celui-ci était à Masyaf…

La déprime de Malik était telle qu'Altaïr s'était également mis à la recherche du brun. Après deux mois passé sans nouvelle, l'assassin avait presque perdu tout espoir. L'humeur du maître du Bureau était de plus en plus exécrable et tout le monde l'évitait comme la peste, ça ne pouvait plus durer…

Altaïr revenait d'une énième patrouille infructueuse. La malchance s'était abattue sur lui sous la forme d'une terrible averse. Elle avait continué quand il avait glissé d'un toit et s'était retrouver les quatre fers en l'air dans la boue. Excédé, il prit la décision de rentrer au Bureau. C'est donc trempé jusqu'aux os et couvert de boue qu'il sauta dans la cour. Alors qu'il passait la tête dans l'entrée du Bureau, un encrier fut projeté dans sa direction. Il l'esquiva de justesse mais fut éclaboussé d'encre lorsque celui-ci s'écrasa contre le mur. Charmant…

\- Paix et sérénité à toi aussi Malik… grogna Altaïr en entrant.

Seul un regard mauvais lui répondit. Et bien… Malik avait l'air d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que d'habitude.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici, novice ? gronda le noiraud.

\- Ce Bureau est un lieu de refuge pour les assassins Malik, que tu le veuilles ou non, répondit sèchement Altaïr.

\- Va-t'en, coupa Malik.

Alors Altaïr explosa. Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait, les rondes, les recherches, après s'être inquiété pour cet homme, voilà comment on le traitait ? Faudrait pas pousser grand-mère dans les orties !

L'assassin traversa la pièce jusqu'au bureau où Malik était assis et attrapa celui-ci par le col.

\- Cette fois ça suffit… souffla-t-il. Je comprends que ce gamin était important pour toi, qu'il comptait à tes yeux, mais ça fait deux mois qu'il a disparut. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il était parti, il a littéralement disparut sous nos yeux ! Alors tu auras beau scruter tous les recoins de cette foutue ville, tu ne le trouveras pas ! Et ce n'est pas en t'aliénant tous tes visiteurs que les choses vont s'améliorer ! Si tu ne te reprends pas, Malik, alors il vaut mieux pour toi que tu quittes ton poste pour laisser la place à quelqu'un qui fera son travail ! Parce que ce n'est pas en hurlant sur tout le monde et en arrêtant de manger que le gamin reviendra ! Alors reprends toi ! Tu es un assassin pour l'amour de Dieu !

Altaïr finit sa tirade à bout de souffle. Malik resta muet quelques minutes, observant son vis-à-vis. Il avait bien sur remarqué les recherches qu'Altaïr avait mené pour trouver Desmond. Et il était là, trempé, couvert de boue, pour cette même raison. Et lui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le renvoyer froidement. Il se sentit honteux… La frustration de ne pas trouver Desmond lui avait empoisonné la vue. Il baissa la tête face au regard furieux d'Altaïr.

\- Je m'excuse… mon comportement était déplacé… dit doucement Malik.

Altaïr soupira et lâcha l'autre homme. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Après la mort de Kadar, il s'était lui-même enfermé dans les missions d'assassinat pour ne plus y penser. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux trempés, repoussant sa capuche. Malik se rendit alors compte que la moitié du visage de l'assassin était couvert d'encre. Il se sentit encore plus stupide, il aurait pu le blesser…

\- Je te prépare un bain, attend là, murmura le maître du Bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Altaïr était dans la baignoire, retirant avec application la boue et l'encre de son corps. Son petit discours semblait avoir fait son effet. Il espérait voir Malik reprendre du poil de la bête. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs directement remis à son travail après avoir envoyé Altaïr dans la salle de bain. L'assassin était plutôt content de lui. Mais alors qu'il se lavait consciencieusement, un imprévu de taille vint le perturber.

Un énorme splash envoya de l'eau partout dans la pièce. Quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber sur lui.

\- HAAAAAAAAAA !

Heureusement qu'Altaïr était un assassin surentrainé (qui n'avait absolument pas hurler de toutes ses forces sous la surprise). Il attrapa par les épaules l'individu au dessus de lui et se retourna d'un coup sec, l'entrainant sous lui pour le bloquer contre le mur. Nu comme un vers, il comptait sur sa force brute pour maîtriser l'intrus. Il utilisa son corps pour bloquer celui-ci contre la surface dure. L'individu grogna de douleur lorsque son dos heurta le mur. Desmond (car c'était bien lui) ouvrit lentement un œil. Complètement déboussolé, il venait d'atterrir dans de l'eau avant de se faire violemment plaquer contre un mur. Ses yeux tombèrent alors dans les ambres de son ancêtre. Il réalisa également que ce dernier était totalement nu et le maintenait piéger à l'aide de tout son corps, réalisation qui le fit rougir d'embarras. Au même instant, Altaïr reconnu l'intrus et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Toujours au même instant, alerté par le cris (parfaitement masculin…) d'Altaïr, Malik entra en trombe dans la salle de bain.

\- Altaïr ! Tout va bi…

Le cerveau du noiraud planta totalement lorsqu'il vit la scène qui se déroulait dans SA salle de bain. Altaïr, totalement nu et trempé, était pressé indécemment contre Desmond dont les vêtements, également trempés, lui collaient délicieusement à la peau. Le brun était totalement rouge et refusait catégoriquement d'admettre que son ancêtre était battit comme un Dieu. Un souffle nouveau gonfla la poitrine de Malik qui gronda de colère et de jalousie.

\- Altaïr ! Comment oses-tu ?!

L'assassin sursauta, comme pris en flagrant délit. Mais il n'avait rien fait putain ! Il n'avait fait que se défendre ! Il tourna la tête vers Malik en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Il m'est tombé dessus !

\- A… Altaïr…

Le gémissement de Desmond le fit se retourner brusquement vers lui.

\- Quoi ?! demanda l'assassin avec brusquerie.

\- Heum… je… est-ce que… tu pourrais… me lâcher ? murmura le brun extrêmement gêné par la situation.

C'est à ce moment que la situation percuta de plein fouet le cerveau du rouquin. Il était à poil… genre, complètement à poil. Et il maintenait fermement l'amant de Malik contre un mur… et Malik les avait surpris comme ça… Ho. Mon. Dieu.

Altaïr s'écarta de Desmond comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il lui attrapa le col et le projeta contre Malik qui le réceptionna contre son torse.

\- Foutez moi le camp ! gueula l'assassin. Aller régler vos problèmes et laisser moi me laver en paix !

Malik considéra qu'un retrait stratégique s'imposait, même s'il s'agissait quand même de SA salle de bain. Entrainant Desmond avec lui, il passa dans la pièce remplie de coussin. Il se retourna alors vers le jeune homme et lui attrapa le menton pour relever son visage.

\- Tu as beaucoup d'explications à donner jeune homme.

Ho que oui, pensa Desmond.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde! Déjà je tiens à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire et laissé un (ou des) message! Merci merci merci! Ensuite je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre (normalement j'en fais un par mois). J'ai eu une période difficile et mon inspiration m'a un peu boudé ^^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte bien finir cette** **fanfiction! Ho et si vous voulez que je réponde à vos commentaire dîtes le moi (si je réponds tout le temps j'ai l'impression de passer pour une psychopathe gonflante...). Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre! Amusez vous bien! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! ^^**

Chapitre 9

Desmond était nerveux, extatique et effrayé en même temps. Mais plus que tout, il était trempé… Alors que Malik lui tenait encore le visage, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Ses vêtements lui collaient désagréablement à la peau et l'air nocturne de Jérusalem le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Le maître du Bureau fronça les sourcils en observant Desmond. Le jeune homme était différent de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il était plus maigre, son teint était pâle et de terribles cernes soulignaient ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir le jeune homme trembler sous ses doigts, il avait l'air épuisé.

Malgré les centaines de questions que Malik avait envie de poser au brun, il décida que le bien-être de son protégé passait avant tout.

\- Déshabilles-toi, soupira le noiraud.

\- Hein ?! Attend ! M… Malik Je…

Le regard surprit et les joues rouges de Desmond firent sourire le noiraud. Apparemment le jeune homme se méprenait sur ses intentions. Le maître du Bureau leva une main pour l'interrompre.

\- Tu vas tomber malade si tu restes ainsi, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ho !

Desmond baissa la tête, gêné, lorsqu'il compris qu'il s'était fourvoyé.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi te sécher et t'habiller, reprit Malik. En attendant…

Le noiraud attrapa le col du pull de Desmond et le tira brusquement vers lui. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand Malik souffla :

\- retires moi tout ça.

Les joues en feu, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Malik sortit alors gracieusement de la pièce sous le regard de Desmond. Lorsqu'il fut seul, le brun laissa échapper un soupir nerveux. Il n'y pouvait rien, l'assassin le mettait dans tous ses états à chaque fois qu'il était à proximité.

Desmond se mit rapidement au travail. Se débarrasser des couches de tissus qui lui collaient à la peau n'était pas la chose la plus aisée. Il eut particulièrement de la peine avec son t-shirt et finit par se retrouver bloqué, les bras en l'air, à gigoter comme un asticot. Un soupir lui parvint de la gauche et deux mains solides le sauvèrent du tissu trop affectif. Desmond souffla un "merci" avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son regard tomba dans les ambres exaspérés de son ancêtre. Altaïr s'éloigna pour s'asseoir sur un des nombreux coussins de la pièce. Le brun pouvait l'entendre marmonner des choses telles que "gamin", "complètement sans défense" et "sûrement pas un assassin". Le rouquin n'était vêtu que d'un pantalon large et était activement en train de se sécher les cheveux avec un linge.

Desmond s'attaqua alors à son pantalon. Celui-ci aussi semblait particulièrement l'aimer car il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Dans sa bataille, le brun trébucha sur un coussin et bascula en arrière, s'écrasant comme un idiot. À terre, le jeune homme était épuisé, le souffle court. Il entendit vaguement un "Mais c'est pas vrai…" venir du côté de l'assassin. Celui-ci s'était levé, dans la ferme intention de se foutre royalement de la gueule du gamin qui venait de s'étaler. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il vu l'épuisement marquer le visage du plus jeune. Altaïr était un connard avéré et bourré d'orgueil, mais ce n'était pas un monstre non plus. Dans un nouveau soupir il se pencha vers Desmond et attrapa les bords de son pantalon pour l'aider. Le brun lui lança un regard d'excuse et souleva le bassin pour se débarrasser du vêtement. L'assassin eut également la plus grande peine du monde à retirer se fichu pantalon (qui était bien décidé à épouser Desmond). Il finit par prendre le bas du vêtement aux niveaux des chevilles et tira du coup sec. Malik entra alors dans la pièce. Le maître du Bureau vit alors le rouquin, qui avait mis toute sa force dans le mouvement, basculer en arrière, le pantalon flottant au vent dans les mains, et s'écraser de ton son long. Desmond, enfin libéré du tissu, vit l'expression surprise d'Altaïr avant qu'il ne tombe et ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Le noiraud s'appuya contre la porte, la main sur les hanches. Il regardait les deux hommes avec perplexité, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Altaïr se redressa furibond et foudroya le jeune homme qui n'arrivait plus à stopper son hilarité. Le rouquin croisa alors le regard de Malik qui leva un sourcil, l'air moqueur.

\- Novice, railla Malik.

Blessé dans son orgueil, Altaïr se leva d'un coup, rouge d'embarras et de colère.

\- La ferme ! gueula-t-il. J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi !

\- Vraiment ? ironisa le noiraud.

Il fallut quelques secondes au rouquin pour comprendre le sous-entendu. Il leva la main d'un coup en grognant.

\- Non ! gardez ça entre vous, je ne veux rien savoir.

Après un dernier coup d'œil au brun qui reprenait son souffle, Altaïr s'approcha de Malik pour sortir de la pièce. Mais avant de partir il lui glissa quelques mots.

\- Le gamin est clairement épuisé. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais il est bien trop maigre pour être en bonne santé. Va donc t'occuper de lui. Nous discuterons demain.

Le noiraud hocha la tête, il était d'accord avec l'assassin. Il ne servait à rien de questionner le jeune homme alors que celui-ci tombait de sommeil.

Malik vint s'agenouiller à côté de Desmond qui tentait vainement de ne pas s'endormir.

\- Tu as mauvaise mine… murmura Malik

\- Désolé… souffla le brun. C'est à cause de l'Animus…

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi parlait le jeune homme.

\- Desmond, est-ce que tu peux te lever ? demanda Malik.

Le brun lui lança un regard peu sûr mais tenta quand même. Il fallut un gros effort et l'aide de Malik pour que le brun se remette debout. Le maître du Bureau le guida alors vers sa chambre et amena le jeune homme qui dormait quasi debout vers le lit.

\- Couches toi, dors. Je m'occupe du reste, souffla Malik.

\- Mais… tu as des questions… murmura Desmond.

\- Demain. Maintenant dors.

Le brun sombra alors dans un sommeil profond. Il sentit vaguement quelqu'un le sécher avec douceur et le couvrir avec de nouveau vêtement. Puis un corps chaud vint le rejoindre dans le lit et une main lui caressa longuement la tête.

Le lendemain, c'est l'odeur alléchante du petit déjeuner qui réveilla Desmond. La place à côté de lui était froide, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il se sentait reposé. Il n'avait sûrement pas rattrapé toutes ses nuits d'insomnie mais ça lui avait fait un bien fou. Lentement, le brun se leva. Apparemment Malik lui avait prêté une de ses tuniques. Il aimait beaucoup la couleur bleu nuit mais il était évident que la musculature du maître du Bureau était bien supérieure à la sienne, il flottait carrément dans le vêtement. Il n'avait jamais encore eut l'occasion de voir le corps du noiraud mais rien que d'imaginer… il se sentait brûlant.

Le grondement de son estomac le rappela de ses douces fantaisies. Il se dirigea donc vers la source du délicieux fumet : la cuisine. Là se trouvait attablé Altaïr, qui ne semblait pas décidé à s'en aller au grand dame de Malik, et le maître du Bureau. Celui-ci était en train de placer des fruits sur la table quand il vit Desmond entrer. La vision du jeune homme dans sa tunique lui donna des frissons. Celle-ci était trop grande et tombait légèrement sur les épaules du brun. Dieu qu'il avait envie de mordre cette peau tendre si innocemment découverte.

\- Malik. Laisse le manger, grogna Altaïr. Vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez une fois que le gamin aura donner des explications ET que je serais loin ! Très loin !

Les paupières couvrirent le regard prédateur de Malik qui peinait à se contrôler. Le brun était trop adorable dans sa tunique !

Altaïr poussa un soupir et fit signe à Desmond de s'asseoir. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était soulager de voir que le gamin semblait en meilleure forme. Entre temps, Malik se reprit et servit au jeune homme un solide déjeuner, bien décidé à remplumer le garçon trop maigre.

Desmond mangea un peu mais les regards scrutateurs d'Altaïr et de Malik le rendaient nerveux. Les deux hommes avaient toutefois la politesse d'attendre que le plus jeune ait avalé quelque chose avant de le questionner. Ce fut finalement Malik qui rompit le silence tendu qui s'était installé. Il s'assit à côté du brun et lui demanda doucement :

\- Hier tu as dit que ton état était dû à l'Animus… Qui est-ce ?

Une grimace se forma sur le visage de Desmond. Les explications allaient s'avérer difficiles.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un, répondit-il. C'est une machine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une machine ? coupa Altaïr.

\- Heu…

Desmond paniqua. Comment expliquer ce qu'est une machine à des gens qui ne connaisse pas l'électricité ?!

\- Disons que c'est un objet qui permet de faire des choses, répondit finalement le brun.

Bon sang ! qu'il était nul en explication…

\- Quelle genre de choses ? demanda Malik intrigué.

\- Je… je pense qu'avant de vous expliquer comment l'Animus fonctionne il faudrait que je commence par vous parler de moi…

Il ne pouvait décemment pas leur parler de l'Animus sans leur dire préalablement qu'il venait du futur. Si les deux hommes parvenaient à accepter ça, le plus dur serait fait… Mon dieu… Ils allaient le prendre pour un fou…

\- Mon nom est Desmond Miles et je suis né à New York le 13 mars 1987, déclara-t-il fermement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Petit précision: dans cette histoire la Pomme d'Eden a été trouvée, Lucy est en vie et le groupe recherchent les prochains artefacts.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien, vous êtes des chefs! Et pour le nombre hallucinant de gens qui viennent me lire ^^ Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera la dernier de cette** **fan fiction. Big Bisoux!**

Chapitre 10

Sa présentation fut accueillie par un grand silence. Puis Altaïr explosa.

\- C'est impossible ! s'exclama l'assassin. Nous sommes en 1200 ! Comment diable pourrais tu être né dans plus de 800 ans ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ?!

Mais Malik l'interrompit sèchement.

\- Altaïr ! Laisse le finir.

Le brun lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Il s'attendait à ce que le maître du Bureau le jette dehors. Mais celui-ci semblait prêt à l'écouter. Desmond prit une grande respiration et se lança.

\- A mon époque, le conflit entre les assassins et les templiers est encore en cours.

\- Et de quel côté te trouves-tu ? coupa Altaïr malgré le regard noir que lui jeta Malik.

\- Je suis un assassin, répondit simplement Desmond.

\- Tu as encore tous tes doigts… tu n'as pas été initié ? pointa le rouquin.

\- Les choses sont assez différentes à mon époque, la confrérie n'utilise plus cette méthode. Nous serions trop facilement repérables j'imagine. Mon père pourrait sûrement mieux répondre.

\- Wi Liam c'est ça ? C'est celui qui t'a servi de maître, confirma doucement Malik.

\- Oui et non… souffla Desmond. Mon père et moi… on ne s'entend pas. Pour faire court je me suis enfui de chez moi avant d'avoir fini ma formation. Je voulais être libre et vivre ma vie. Mais après quelques années j'ai fini par me faire attraper par Abstergo…

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Altaïr.

\- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un. C'est le nom d'une grande entreprise, très influente, qui travaille pour les templiers. Un homme du nom de Vidic m'a fait enfermé et j'ai été forcé d'utiliser l'Animus. C'est une machine comme je l'ai dit. Elle sert à revivre les mémoires de nos ancêtres…

La tête de Malik lui tournait. Il avait tellement de questions qu'il avait de la peine à faire de l'ordre. Le simple fait de pouvoir revivre la vie de ses ancêtres était dément…

\- Pourquoi les templiers veulent-ils que tu revives la vie de tes ancêtres ? demanda Altaïr très concentré.

\- La Pomme d'Eden a été perdue à travers les siècles. Les assassins l'ont eu en leur possession très longtemps et l'ont caché quelque part. C'est ce que les templiers voulaient savoir. Où se trouve la Pomme d'Eden.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu cherches la Pomme d'Eden pour les templiers, gronda Altaïr.

\- Plus maintenant, non, répondit calmement le brun. J'ai été libéré par des assassins avant que je ne trouve de réponse. Mais la confrérie cherche aussi l'artefact, j'ai donc dû retourner dans l'Animus et continuer de revivre les mémoires. Nous sommes parvenu à mettre la main sur la Pomme d'Eden. Mais il existe d'autres artefacts qu'il nous faut trouver.

Une sensation très désagréable s'était peu à peu installée dans les entrailles du Maître du Bureau. Il se souvenait de ce qu'avait dit Desmond la première fois qu'il était venu : « Ma vie sentimentale n'a jamais eu de place dans leur plan… Du moment que je suis en vie, c'est suffisant… ».

\- Altaïr avait aussi la mine sombre, il redoutait la question qu'il allait poser.

\- J'ai déjà vu la Pomme d'Eden et ce qu'elle peut faire. C'est un outil de destruction terrible mais aussi un artefact qui contient des connaissances inouïes. Mais pour l'utiliser il y a un prix à payer. Cette machine… Animus, semble également posséder un très grand pouvoir.

Altaïr planta ses yeux dans ceux de Desmond.

\- Quel est le prix à payer ? demanda-t-il.

Le brun baissa la tête. Les deux assassins pouvaient lire la souffrance sur le visage du plus jeune.

\- L'Animus… entraîne en quelque sorte ton esprit hors de ton corps pour revivre les mémoires. Ceci représente plusieurs dangers. Le premier est que l'esprit reste bloqué dans la machine et ne puisse plus jamais regagner son corps. Corps qui finira par mourir dans le vrai monde. Je sais que l'homme que Vidic a utilisé avant moi à subit ce sort, le sujet 16.

Malik et Altaïr frissonnèrent à l'idée de leur esprit bloqué hors de leur corps. Il ne devait pas y avoir mort plus horrible…

\- Le second est plus vicieux. Si un individu reste trop longtemps dans l'Animus, il commencera à avoir des flashs du passé alors qu'il se trouve dans la vie réelle. Des fantômes apparaîtront et disparaîtront devant lui. Et s'il ne s'arrête pas, alors il ne parviendra plus à faire la différence entre passé et présent. Il deviendra fou et mourra.

Malik qui était resté silencieux jusque là, abattit violemment ses mains sur la table en se levant.

\- Comment osent-ils te faire utiliser un objet aussi dangereux ! S'insurgea-t-il. Combien de temps t'ont-ils fait utiliser cette machine du diable ?!

\- Je… fit Desmond surpris de la réaction du noiraud. Je ne sais pas vraiment… Généralement je fais des sessions de plusieurs heures par jour. Mais la dernière fois, l'Animus a eu un problème. Il m'a envoyé ici, à Jérusalem. Normalement, je suis dans le corps de mon ancêtre et je vois à travers ses yeux. Mais là… j'étais dans mon propre corps et les gens me voyaient parfaitement. C'est là que l'on s'est rencontré, devant le Bureau.

\- Malik hocha la tête, l'encourageant à continuer.

\- Je suis resté deux semaines ici. Mais le temps s'écoule différemment dans l'Animus et dans le monde réel. Lucy et Rebecca, deux assassines qui travaillent avec moi, ont retrouvé mon esprit dans l'Animus après deux jours et m'ont ramené à la réalité.

\- Le jour où tu as disparu, souffla Malik.

Desmond confirma d'un signe de tête.

\- Après avoir passé deux jours entiers dans l'Animus, les fantômes me semblent aussi réels que les humains. J'avoue, je ne suis pas franchement sûr d'être encore sain d'esprit. Si ça se trouve, vous n'êtes pas réel…

Le brun ferma les yeux en essayant de repousser cette possibilité qui lui semblait proprement terrifiante.

La main chaude de Malik se posa doucement sur la sienne et la serra pour lui transmettre son soutien.

\- Si cet Animus est si dangereux pourquoi diable as-tu accepté de l'utiliser ? s'énerva Altaïr.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix ! s'exclama Desmond. Tu ne comprends pas Altaïr, dans mon temps, les assassins ne sont plus très nombreux. Les templiers ont presque gagné… Si nous n'utilisons pas l'Animus pour trouver les artefacts avant eux, alors tout est perdu…

\- Ne me fait pas rire ! Comme si une confrérie suffisamment viciée pour utiliser ses hommes comme des outils jusqu'à les rendre fous pouvait sauver quoi que ce soit ! ragea le rouquin.

\- Altaïr ça suffit ! coupa Malik. Il ne sert à rien de lui crier dessus.

Malik se tourna vers Desmond.

\- N'y a-t-il pas une autre solution ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

\- Il y en a une… murmura le brun.

Et il leur expliqua ce que la Pomme d'Eden lui avait proposé.

\- Tu n'es donc pas dans l'Animus en ce moment ? demanda Malik qui tenait toujours sa main.

Desmond secoua la tête négativement.

\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais mon corps a aussi fait le voyage. Si je meurs ici, c'est pour de bon. Mais… j'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses. Donner le choix à ceux qui ne l'ont pas eu dans cette guerre. Et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi, Altaïr.

Desmond regardait l'assassin avec appréhension. Cette histoire devait lui paraître complètement folle. Il devait sembler complètement fou.

Le rouquin poussa un long soupir. Comment pouvait-il y croire…

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te croire, dit Altaïr.

Desmond réfléchit un moment. Il pouvait lui prédire un événement futur mais cela prendrait trop de temps. Et son arrivée ici avait peut-être déjà changé certaines choses. Il décida donc sur une scène qu'il avait vue et qui ne comportait aucun témoin. Desmond se pencha alors vers lui et lui glissa à l'oreille une information particulièrement confidentielle et humiliante qui lui était arrivé au début de son noviciat. Altaïr, rouge de honte, se leva d'un bond et attrapa la tunique trop grande de Desmond par le col.

\- Qui ?! gueula-t-il. Qui est ton crétin d'ancêtre que je lui efface la mémoire une bonne fois pour toutes !

Desmond le regardait comme s'il avait sorti la plus grosse connerie du siècle. Comment cet homme pouvait avoir été le leader des assassins le plus doué de son temps et être aussi aveugle ? Heureusement, Malik ne l'était pas. Il avait recollé les morceaux durant la conversation. Desmond qui pouvait revivre la vie de ses ancêtres, Desmond qui avait trouvé le Bureau seul, Desmond dont l'apparence l'avait tant surpris. C'était tellement évident. Libérant son protégé des griffes d'Altaïr, il le plaça derrière lui et dévisagea le rouquin avec un mépris tel que son vis-à-vis en fut déstabilisé.

\- Quoi ? grogna l'assassin

\- Novice, lança Malik avec dédain.

Puis le Maître du Bureau s'adressa au jeune homme.

\- Desmond, peux-tu pointer du doigt ton « crétin d'ancêtre » s'il te plait ?

Altaïr observa le brun rougir puis lentement, très lentement, le pointer du doigt.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^ attention Lemon de ce chapitre! Merci pour tous vos commentaires!** **Bisous!**

Chapitre 11

Altaïr observa le doigt du brun qui pointait à sa poitrine avec un regard vide d'émotion. Puis la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Putain… c'était SON descendant… Son descendant qui était un foutu trouillard ! Son descendant qui était maladroit comme c'était pas possible ! Son descendant qui se faisait embrasser par le putain de maître du putain de Bureau !

Quelque chose gonfla dans la poitrine d'Altaïr. Son regard s'assombrit. Peu importe Malik. C'était son sang et sa chair qui était bien trop maigre… dont la nuit de sommeil n'avait pas pu faire disparaître les terribles cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Ces mêmes yeux où il pouvait voir les fantômes qui le hantaient. C'était son sang et sa chair qu'on avait utilisé comme un objet, qu'on avait torturé.

Un sentiment qu'il ressentait pour bien peu de gens commençait à germer pour le jeune homme. Le même qu'il portait pour ses fils.

Desmond s'attendait à ce que l'assassin explose. Il tremblait comme une feuille face au regard perçant que lui lançait son ancêtre. Puis le regard d'ambre se ferma et la tension qu'il sentait chez le roux se relâcha. Tout se passa trop vite pour Desmond qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En un instant, il se retrouva dans les bras d'Altaïr qui le serra contre lui. L'étreinte n'était pas violente, l'assassin faisait preuve de délicatesse, ce qui n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes. Le brun ne savait pas quoi penser. Le "calin" ne dura que quelques secondes et Altaïr se rassit à la table, finissant son petit déjeuné. Desmond jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Malik. Les yeux écarquillés de celui-ci lui firent vite comprendre qu'il était tout aussi stupéfait.

\- Desmond, interpela Altaïr.

Le brun eut un léger sursaut.

\- Ou…Oui ?

\- Tu penses qu'avec tes connaissances du futur nous serons en mesure de vaincre définitivement les templiers ? demanda le roux.

\- Oui, répondit Desmond avec plus de fermeté.

Altaïr hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. J'ai une mission dont il faut que je m'occupe aujourd'hui mais je serais de retour dans quelques heures. Tu me raconteras tout ce que tu sais et nous mettrons au point un plan.

L'assassin se leva et se tourna vers le maître du Bureau.

\- Malik, un mot.

Altaïr indiqua de la tête la cour intérieure et Malik le suivit après avoir indiqué à Desmond de finir de manger. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles du brun, Altaïr se retourna vers Malik. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

\- Je sais que toi et lui avait une relation… proche, murmura le roux. Je ne dirais rien là-dessus. Je…

Altaïr grimaça, comme si ce qu'il allait dire lui coûtait.

\- Prend soin du gamin…

Malik le regarda un moment sans réagir. Depuis quand le grand, l'orgueilleux Altaïr s'occupait d'autre chose que de sa petite personne ? Pourtant, devant lui se tenait l'assassin. Il pouvait lire le sérieux et la pointe d'inquiétude dans les ambres. Malik soupira dramatiquement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le savoir, novice. Bien sûr, je vais prendre soin de Desmond.

Le sourire doux présent sur les lèvres de Malik montrait bien qu'il ne pensait pas ses premiers mots. Altaïr partit pour sa mission, laissant le noiraud retourner auprès de son protégé.

3 mois se sont écoulés depuis l'arrivée de Desmond. Grâce à ses informations, lui et Altaïr parvinrent à prouver la corruption d'Al Mualim et à rallier les assassins. Connaissant d'avance les actions des templiers, ils purent mettre en échec toutes leurs entreprises et finalement poursuivirent et tuèrent les templiers jusqu'au dernier.

Altaïr mit un point d'honneur à former Desmond comme assassin jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit capable de se battre correctement. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment de nature belliqueuse, contrairement à son ancêtre. Il était respecté parmi les assassins comme un homme d'un grand savoir (même si un peu bizarre parfois) et qui ne tuait que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire. Certains assassins chuchotaient aussi la nuit, lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, leur admiration pour le brun qui était parvenu à adoucir le terrible maître du Bureau de Jérusalem.

En parlant du maître du Bureau, celui-ci fulminait devant ses parchemins. 3 mois… 3 mois ! 3 mois que tout le monde était occupé à faire disparaître définitivement la menace des templiers ! Et Desmond avait été tellement pris qu'il n'avait pas pu venir le voir !

Oui, Malik était horriblement, puérilement et définitivement frustré. Tellement qu'il était redevenu exécrable avec les pauvres novices qui venaient se reposer chez lui. Les plaintes remontèrent jusqu'à Altaïr, nouveau mentor de la confrérie des assassins après la mort d'Al Mualim. Dans un grand soupir, Altaïr fit venir Desmond dans son bureau où s'agglutinaient les novices traumatisés par l'orageux maître du Bureau.

\- Desmond, je t'envoie régler la situation avec Malik à Jérusalem. Si ça continue plus personne n'osera foutre les pieds de l'antre de cet abruti ! Je suis sûr que tu es l'homme de la situation.

L'insinuation d'Altaïr rendit rouge écarlate le jeune assassin sous les regards intrigués des novices. Le roux retenait difficilement son rire en voyant Desmond partir précipitamment de Masyaf. Il était plus que temps qu'il retrouve son partenaire qui semblait sur le point d'imploser, pensa Altaïr.

Le voyage sembla durer le temps d'un battement de cils pour Desmond qui redoutait ses retrouvailles avec Malik. Cela faisait 3 mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait été très occupé mais il devait avouer qu'il avait aussi un peu évité le noiraud. Chaque fois qu'il était près de Malik, il était nerveux, embarrassé et maladroit. Il arriva vite à l'entrée secrète du Bureau et se laissa tomber dans la cour intérieure. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée et appela le noiraud.

\- Malik ?

Les yeux noirs perçants de Malik se levèrent doucement vers l'abruti qui l'interrompait dans ses ruminations intérieures. Découvrant l'identité de l'abruti en question, Malik se leva de sa chaise.

\- Desmond.

Il en avait le souffle coupé. En 3 mois Desmond était méconnaissable. Il avait pris du muscle et de l'assurance. Les cernes n'étaient plus qu'un vieux souvenir et sa peau s'était tannée par le soleil. Une bouffé de chaleur envahit Malik juste en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Cette inspection en règle eut pour effet de transformer la tête de Desmond en tomate bien mûre. Le noiraud fut heureux de voir que certaines choses n'avaient pas changé. Le nouvel assassin entra dans le Bureau et salua en baissant la tête.

\- Paix et sérénité Malik.

Il n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'une main lui attrapa la nuque et le tira en avant. Des lèvres avides s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un baiser fiévreux. La surprise fit ouvrir légèrement la bouche à Desmond mais se fut suffisant pour qu'une langue taquine vienne entrainer la sienne dans une danse endiablée. Les deux hommes durent se séparer quand l'air se fut trop rare. Pantelant, Malik lui lança un sourire carnassier.

\- Je crois que paix et sérénité ne sont pas vraiment mon état d'esprit actuel. Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai attendu ton arrivé avec impatience, gronda le noiraud.

\- Je… je suis désolé, je sais que j'aurais dû venir plus tôt et… bredouilla le jeune homme.

Une main sur ses lèvres le coupa dans ses excuses.

\- Shhh. Desmond, je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses, je sais que tu étais très occupé. Mais il va falloir que tu me pardonnes aussi car j'ai atteint ma limite.

Malik glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à l'oreille du plus jeune.

\- Je te veux maintenant, susurra-t-il.

LEMON !

Des frissons d'excitations parcoururent le corps entier de Desmond dont la respiration se hacha. Brusquement, la main de Malik attrapa son poignet et le tira vivement vers la chambre du noiraud. Il fut projeté sur le lit et un corps chaud vint le rejoindre dans la seconde. Les lèvres étaient à nouveau sur les siennes. L'embrassant avec passion. Une main habile commença à lui retirer sa tunique et fila sur sa peau en milles caresse qui affolaient ses sens.

Malik se redressa, cessant d'embrasser le brun. Le regard de pur prédateur que recevait Desmond… Ho Mon Dieu… il sentait son sexe appuyer douloureusement contre son pantalon. La main de Malik passait sur son torse, titillant ses zones érogènes. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du maître du Bureau en voyant la réaction hautement positive de son futur amant. Sa bouche s'attaqua aux tétons, mordillant et léchant. Le noiraud ne se lassait pas d'entendre les gémissements du jeune homme sous lui, il le rendait fou. Il lui fallait plus, beaucoup plus. Avec dextérité, il envoya valser ses vêtements et ceux qui osaient encore recouvrir Desmond. Le brun l'avait rêvé, mais voir en vrai le corps de l'assassin était mille fois mieux. Il bavait littéralement, les yeux remplis de désir. Pendant que Malik se penchait pour attraper quelque chose dans un tiroir, Desmond commença à se sentir légèrement anxieux, c'était sa première fois…

Lorsque Malik reporta son attention sur son partenaire, un flacon à la main, il put lire l'inquiétude dans son regard. Tentant de détendre son amant, il papillonna son visage de baiser, finissant par l'embrasser avec tendresse.

\- Est-ce que tu veux arrêter ? demanda doucement le noiraud.

Desmond pouvait voir l'état d'excitation dans lequel était l'autre et qu'il lui laisse l'option de tout arrêter réchauffa son cœur. Même si le maître du Bureau était extrêmement frustré, il ne ferait rien pour le blesser. Desmond respira alors un grand coup et planta ses yeux dans les onyx de l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Non. J'avoue que j'ai peur mais… je t'aime et je veux le faire avec toi.

La déclaration prit Malik par surprise et il sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que son visage prit une jolie teinte rose. Le noiraud se jeta sur le jeune homme qui couina de surprise et le serra avec force contre lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Desmond !

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs sexes en érection entrèrent et contact et firent gémir de concert les deux hommes.

\- Tout va bien se passer, susurra Malik.

Le noiraud prit le flacon et étala sur ses doigts une mixture ressemblant étonnamment à du gel. Il se plaça entre les jambes du plus jeune et commença à le pénétrer d'un doigt. Un gémissement d'inconfort répondit à l'intrusion. Malik le laissa s'habituer avant d'un ajouter un deuxième. Les mots doux et les encouragements parvinrent à relaxer Desmond suffisamment pour un troisième doigt. Un gémissement de douleur échappa au brun. Pour l'apaiser, le noiraud se pencha en avant et prit d'un coup le sexe de son partenaire en bouche, envoyant des vagues de plaisir intense le long de sa colonne.

\- Ha ! M… Malik !

Le maître du Bureau passa plusieurs longues minutes à torturer délicieusement son amant qui le suppliait d'accélérer le mouvement. Quand il fut sûr que le brun était prêt pour lui, il se positionna. Malik chercha dans les yeux de Desmond l'accord pour commencer. Un hochement de tête lui confirma l'accord et il commença à le pénétrer. Centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à ce que Malik soit enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans l'entre chaude et étroite de son jeune amant. Les premiers mouvements ne furent pas très agréables pour le nouvel assassin mais bien vite le noiraud trouva le point qui le fit hurler de plaisir. Pour les deux hommes, le plaisir montait beaucoup trop vite, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

\- Hn ! Haaa Malik ! Je… je vais… Ha !

\- Moi aussi Desmond… hn… ensemble…

Les mouvements se firent plus erratiques alors que l'extase atteignait son paroxysme. Desmond vint en premier, criant le nom de son amant. Malik ne résista pas longtemps face à la pression délicieuse qui l'envoya au septième ciel dans un râle de pur plaisir.

Les deux assassins s'écroulèrent dans le lit, le souffle court. Epuisé, Desmond s'endormit doucement alors que Malik s'occupa de les nettoyer. Une fois fait, le noiraud attira son amant dans ses bras et le rejoignit dans le monde des rêves.

Desmond devait parfois s'absenter pendant de longues périodes pour remplir une mission pour Altaïr. Malik devenait alors horriblement insupportable avec les autres assassins. Au point qu'Altaïr faisait généralement écourter les missions de Desmond pour le renvoyer plus vite auprès de son démon de partenaire et enfin avoir la paix. Le mentor se demandait d'ailleurs si le maître du Bureau ne faisait pas exprès pour qu'il laisse rentrer le jeune brun plus vite… Mais bon… Maintenant que la menace des templiers était écartée, il pouvait bien les laisser vivre.

FIN


End file.
